1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control circuit for fans.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional computer system, a thermistor is used to sense the temperature inside an enclosure of the computer system. The temperature is transmitted to a central processing unit (CPU), and the CPU outputs pulse width modulation (PWM) signals according to the temperature to control the fan. However, the heat sensor takes time to sense any increase or decrease in temperature of the thermistor.